Mere Seconds
by Lusting Hatred
Summary: AU TsuHis. Fixed up, full story, i hate summaries. Jennamarie is mean and refuses to write my summaries becuase she sucks! Read and leave me love.


Your life can change in mere seconds and when it does, will it be embraced or will it be rejected? Will you choice to accept what life is offering you or will you choice to run from it? Will it change anything if you run?

----

Another night full of speeding cars, bright lights and local drunks wandering the streets, the blond thought as he sat on his windowsill and stared down at the streets below, I hate the city.

He had lived in this overpopulated hellhole for only weeks now but he hated it, he missed having full nights of sleep, around here there were too many cars racing by and it seemed that a night had yet to pass without a fight starting in the bar under his apartment. He was actually wishing he could move back to the country at this point but he knew he couldn't, he wouldn't go back… there were to many painful memories there.

"Go home and sober the fuck up you drunk," the bartender shouted as he threw one of the usual drunks out from the bar onto the sidewalk.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm -hic- not drunk! I'm just a little –hic- sick," the drunk said as he wobbled backwards onto the street.

Hisoka's eyes stared down at him and he grunted a little bit. He had seen the guy many times before… he would come every morning and stay there until the bartender kicked him out in the late night, he was probably one of the worst for starting fights in the middle of the night.

The blond let out a repressed yawn squeezing his eyes shut tightly and stretching out his arms. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep, not for another hour at least, the bar would be closing then.

His eyes fell back to the street to see the drunk still wobbling around on the street; he was going to drink himself into an early grave and judging by how much he drank, that early grave wasn't far off.

He leaned back and saw the car racing down road. He quickly jumped to his feet; "Move!" he screamed down at the drunk, who was still standing in the middle of the road, "Get off the road!"

The drunk looked up at Hisoka and waved at him, he must've thought that Hisoka was just playing a game.

The car was getting closer and the man was still standing there with his eyes fixed on Hisoka in his window.

7

Hisoka, without thinking, jumped from the windowsill down to the ground, the story below. He wasn't injured, thankfully, but the car was still getting closer.

6

"Get off the street!" Hisoka screamed at the man who was looking at him bewildered now.

5

"MOVE!" Hisoka screamed started to move forward.

4

The man was still standing there shocked, the car's headlights now resting upon his body, Hisoka racing towards the man.

3

Hisoka jumped and tackled the man from out of the way of the car just before the screech of tires passed them.

2

The car skidded to a stop a couple of feet after the point they were standing and a tall man stepped out of the car with a rather large piece of cake half submerged in his mouth. He muttered something but what it was that he said was impossible to understand.

0

----

This is where Hisoka's life would first change; he just didn't know it yet, but from the moment his eyes first landed on that driver, he would be going through a lot of things with that man. Although the man had just appeared out of nowhere, it wouldn't be that easy to get away from him.

----

The drunk stumbled forward and poked the driver in the chest, "Who do you think you are dri—hic—ing like that? The queen of eng—hic—land?" He said wobbling a little as he stood there.

The drive swallowed the cake that had been keeping him from talking and muttered out, "I'm Tsuzuki Asato and I wasn't really driving… that bad…."

"Well I got some nerve to…" The drunk said but suddenly went quiet.

Tsuzuki leaned in, he was curious of what the man had some nerve to do, "You have some nerve to do…" but he didn't finish his sentence, the drunk in front of him had done what he had the nerve to, he had vomited all over the driver's suit.

Tsuzuki jumped back and looked down at his suit, "Aw man… I just bought this and now it's ruined… this is why I can't buy nice things… this kind of thing always happens…" he said as he went down into a futile, pathetic, whimpering position.

Hisoka cocked a brow towards the driver, "You get puked on a lot?"

The brown-haired looked up with tears in his eyes, "Sure, I get puked on and you have to make fun of me! You are… you are… you are mean!" He said returning himself to his previous position.

Hisoka's head dropped and a sweat-drop slide down the back of his head… he needed to do something, this man was pathetic and didn't look like he was going to be moving anytime soon. They had almost had one fatal accident; they don't need another in the same night.

Hisoka let out a deep sigh and moved towards the whimpering man, "Well, first thing first, we need to call a taxi…" he said as he started to slid his eyes over the street in search of the drunk that had seemed vanish into thin air. They didn't know if he had gone home or just wandered off into the night like some drunks often due but one this was clear to them, he was gone. Finally after making a couple 360-degree turns and making sure the drunk was really gone, Hisoka looked back towards Tsuzuki, "Well, I live upstairs and I probably have a t-shirt and some pants that you could have so you don't have to wear that…"

The man jumped up to his feet and began to take off his clothes in the middle of the street before Hisoka had even got to the door… what was Hisoka getting himself into…

(Yaoi-hunter asked me not to make this story into a one-shot and I have accept his request. This will be made into a full story. It's AU for people like jennamarie who don't read summaries. I have done a little twicking to it so the personalities fit better with the characters but I hope you like it.)


End file.
